


Usagi's Bad Day

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Battle, Confessions, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Love, Other, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sailor Moon Classic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Usagi is having a very bad day, it's made worse when Mamoru picks on her at the arcade.But a Nega monster appears and starts attacking them Usagi has to transform in front of Mamoru.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Identities Revealed

Act 1

Usagi stopped by the arcade before she decided to head home it was a cloudy day that looked like it could rain any minute. At school, that day Usagi's teacher gave her detention for snacking in class. She also got into a fight with Molly over not being serious about not doing homework, so to fighting with her friend getting detention it was the worst day. That after Usagi got to the arcade when it started raining she entered quickly making her way to the counter to see Motoki talking to Mamoru. 

She decided to ignore Mamoru because he always picked on her which made it worse she was already so angry. Usagi talked to Motoki which made Mamoru mad that Usagi ignored him. "Milkshake please, some chips to take away." Motoki nodded yes but noticed Usagi didn't seem herself. 

"Are you ok Usagi you seem rather down. I'm guessing a bad day at school?" Usagi frowned sadness filling her eyes as she looked down at the floor. Motoki took that as a yes meanwhile Mamoru listening to the conversation decided to butt in. "Fail another test meatball head or did you just klutz out falling on your face?" 

She didn't even look at Mamoru her anger was rising a part of her wanted to slap him and run right out of the arcade. When suddenly a window smashed being broken by a Nega Monster who appeared flying around attacking people. Jumping into action Mamoru told Motoki to hide behind the counter. Mamoru tried to get Usagi out of the way but Usagi pushed him away as more people screamed around them.

"Out of all days, I've had it with the Nega Verse always being here when they shouldn't so that's it prepare to be moon dusted." Mamoru couldn't believe what he was hearing why was Usagi going on about moon dust for. Usagi didn't care at that moment who would see her transform she knew the scouts would care but right now she was angry too angry to care.  
Shouts

"MOON PRISM POWER."

Mamoru stood with his mouth open in shock no way meatball head was Sailor Moon. Motoki was hearing all kinds of things from behind the counter he wanted to know what was going on so he stood up to take a look seeing Sailor Moon. Outside the rain was pelting down harder the thunder crashed down. Usagi hated storms so much but because she was so angry at the moment it didn't get her. When Motoki saw Sailor Moon he was confused because Usagi wasn't there any more it took him a few minutes to work out Usagi was Sailor Moon. "Motoki get down! stay there whilst Sailor Moon takes care of this monster." Mamoru said pushing his friend back down behind the counter as the monster turned its attention to Sailor Moon.

"Who are you? brat." spoke the monster in a loud growling voice it had green hands, wings like a bat and on the ends of the wings, it had spikes on them. "I was getting too that you Nega Scum! How dare you call me a brat, I am Sailor Moon the champion on love and justice I right wrongs and triumph over evil so that means you." The winged monster wasn't fazed by anything Sailor Moon said. Mamoru helped all the customers get out of the store telling them to run to safety. "I'm going to defeat you, Sailor Moon, in the name of the Nega Verse and Queen Beryl." Usagi wasn't scared she was still angry with Mamoru butting in again.

"Sailor Moon call your friends for help, we need them." Sailor Moon growled at Mamoru telling him she was not calling her friends she was a little concerned that Mamoru knew about her friends but the monster was attacking them."I can handle this on my own, back off Mamoru Baka." Mamoru was shocked Sailor Moon didn't call her friends. Mamoru leapt into action rolling her out of the way of one of the creatures spike. 

Sailor Moon got annoyed with Mamoru rolling her out of the way, the counter behind them broke off when the spike hit it. A piece of the counter grazed Sailor Moon threw her uniform to her rib making her bleed. "Sailor Moon you're hurt, call your friends please." Usagi was trying to get up Mamoru looked into her eyes in a different way it was filled with concern. "I promise I am fine just let me dust him, I'll show you." Standing up she was determined to prove to everyone that she could do it on her own so she shouted.

"Moon Tiara Action."

The tiara flew through the air but the monster froze it with spider webs coming out of its mouth. The magic in the tiara stopped with it falling to the ground. A loud crash of thunder outside sounded at the time Sailor Moon stood in shock holding her side. "See moon brat, you are not that powerful time to say goodbye.

" Sailor Moon's anger was fading into fear she couldn't believe that her tiara had stopped working. Mamoru stood in front of her protecting Usagi pulling out a rose throwing it at the monster. Andrew was peeking out from the side of the counter watching everything feeling scared for his life. Sailor Moon was in shock when she saw the rose then seeing Mamoru pull out another rose Sailor Moon understood what was about to happen. "How dare you turn this place of fun and good times into a playground for evil, prepare to be vanished forever see here I am Tuxedo Mask."

So Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

End Act 1


	2. Arcade Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle arcade starts will Sailor Moon defeat the winged bat creature with Tuxedo Mask's help.

Sailor Moon was in disbelief as she saw Mamoru transform into Tuxedo Mask. Usagi thought the fates must be cruel why did Mamoru of all people have to be Tuxedo Mask. The monster spoke words though it was nothing they wanted to hear."Roses seriously like you could hurt me give it up."Never we have moon power on our side come on Sailor Moon believe in yourself dust him back to the Nega Verse." Those words pierced Usagi's heart she could tell he really meant it. 

"Ok, I'll give it another go…..MOON TIARA MAGIC." Sailor Moon's anger faded as her tiara hit the monster it screamed and became moon dusted. Andrew still watching everything felt really surprised how powerful Usagi and Mamoru are as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask his friends had some explaining to do.

The rain stopped falling with the storm passing everything seemed calm once again. Mamoru and Usagi turned back into themselves just standing staring at one another. Usagi was still holding her side which not healed being Sailor Moon most of the injuries she got would fade away. Andrew got out from behind the counter walking over to his friends. "Well, I guess you both have some explaining to do WOW my friends are superheroes."Usagi felt pain shoot in her side she almost fainted but Mamoru caught her in his arms. 

"Usagi are you ok? That wound I can dress it for you at my apartment if you want to talk." "I'm ok just felt a sharp pain nothing really and a little dizzy besides I don't like blood, I think we do need to talk so I will go with you." Andrew felt like he was being ignored as if he wasn't in the room any more. "

Um hello, I know your secret isn't there more you would like to tell me please?" Mamoru snapped out the daze he was in still holding Usagi up. "Andrew, actually you have to promise to keep this a secret we will explain but Usagi and I need to talk first is that ok?"

Andrew frowned thinking fine he would wait but he didn't like it. "Fine, I promise now I have some cleaning up to do so I think I will close early." Mamoru nodded ok telling Andrew if anything happens to call him. "Thanks, Andrew you are greatest I'm glad no one got hurt. 

I don't think I could stand it I feel this happened because I was angry." A tear almost came out of Usagi's eye but she refused to cry even though she was in a lot of pain. So Mamoru and Usagi left Andrew to clean up the arcade. Mamoru helped Usagi get into his car park just outside and to Mamoru's apartment they went.


	3. Mamoru's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart talk between Usagi and Mamoru about Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask

Usagi and Mamoru arrived at his apartment. Mamoru helped Usagi by getting her in the apartment she leaned on him as he got her to sit down on the couch. "I'll be back, I'm just going to get the first aid kit."Usagi thanked him half smiling."Arigato, Mamoru."Her side stopped bleeding but it still hurt even though it wasn't a big cut. Usagi glanced around Mamoru's apartment speaking out loud. "It's was really clean, but no photos and lots of books." Mamoru came back from the bathroom with the first aid kit. "Did, you say something Usagi?"

A startled Usagi spoke quickly with an answer. "Um yeah, I was just saying you have a really clean apartment but no photos." Mamoru paused for the moment wondering if he should tell Usagi the truth as to why there were no photos. "Oh, I guess I just haven't really thought about it that much no real need for photos."Mamoru sat down next to her with the first aid kit opening it and started pulling out a cleaning wipe."Usagi could you pull up your shirt a little so I can clean the wound and dress it." Usagi's mind was wondering she felt no anger towards Mamoru anymore it was confusing her.

"Ok don't be too rough, I don't like things like this. "Mamoru said ok as Usagi lifted her shirt to reveal her gash. "So I guess we should talk, about the elephant in the room right Sailor Moon." Usagi was nervous to talk about it but she squirmed a little when Mamoru started to clean her gash.

"Um I feel a little confused, I'm in shock I mean we don't even like each other yet you save me all the time."It was true but it didn't change the fact that she was Sailor Moon."Yeah, I'm sorry I have a way of pushing people away I do like you Usagi. I really hope you can forgive me for being a jerk to you but I like calling you Odango." She smiled slightly trying to take her mind off Mamoru cleaning her cut."I guess it didn't really bother me that much I get annoyed because my friend Rei Chan picks on me with it."

"I'm sorry I made you feel worse today, that's why you got hurt I distracted you from the monster." Mamoru frowned as he finished cleaning her wound. "It was not your fault Mamoru, I just should have acted better with not be so hot-headed maybe I'm turning into more like Sailor Mars." Mamoru giggled as he got out some strips to place over the wound with a bandage.

"Yes, I've noted Mars's fiery nature. I guessed Makoto, Minako, Rei and Ami are the Sailor Scouts." Usagi nodded yes looking down at her wound as Mamoru placed the strips with a bandage over it."Of course, they all mean a great deal to me I should have called them to that battle. I'm just glad Andrew and the others are all ok."

That they both agreed on as Mamoru finished Usagi's wound she stood up walking around the room."Mamoru I mean Tuxedo Mask, are you on our side? Why do you save me all the time? "Mamoru walked behind Usagi placing a hand on her shoulder she turned around to face him. "I'm on your side Usagi I always will be. I save you because when you transform my body tells me you are in trouble I know I have to get there."

"I see Mamoru can we please be proper friends now, no more fighting or hurting each other it's killing me that we are that way when we are ourselves." Mamoru stepped closer to Usagi who looked beautiful standing gazing at him. "I would like that Usagi, we have to work together to defeat the Nega Verse I don't want to ever lose you."

All these feeling started flowing to Mamoru's heart did he care for Usagi. "I have a feeling this is the start of something great, between the two of us. I should probably be going now do you want to come to our scout meeting tomorrow to tell the others? "Mamoru didn't want Usagi to leave just yet his mind was racing, his heart was beating. Mamoru's lips started acting on the own accord moving closer to Usagi's lips. Usagi wasn't sure what to do, should she run or did she want this to happen her inner monologue was crying out.

"I have to go my parents will be worried, tomorrow 3 at the temple bye Mamoru." Usagi couldn't face her feelings she got scared and ran out the door leaving Mamoru standing in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all 
> 
> I love Sailor Moon so I thoguht I would try doing a story again, so I hope you like it.
> 
> I'm still learning a lot about grammar and speech punication so please stick with me..
> 
> If you would like more please comment and leave kudos


End file.
